


Wide You Smile And Smile You Do

by SickOfSunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, F/F, Resurrection Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 03:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15877119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SickOfSunshine/pseuds/SickOfSunshine
Summary: The reason the resurrection stone is deaths biggest trap.





	Wide You Smile And Smile You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely not what I had planned to write tonight but here it is a load of sad shit that no one wanted, You're welcome. Happiest girl - jack remix by Depeche Mode made me think of this particularly the part at 2.15.

They’d been happy for a short time. A love no one could have predicted. A love that shouldn’t have been.

But when the war came, and the Dark Lord reigned victorious. She had hoped she would be allowed to keep her pet. Instead she saw her die. Her Lord made an example of her, making Bellatrix be the one to make the light drain from her lovers eyes. _Love_ was a weakness after all.

Voldemort soon grew sick of his lieutenant’s misery and banished her to Black Manor. Narcissa visited often to try and help but Bella would just sit and stare blankly. Gone was the fire, gone was the mad woman they had known. Until one day Severus brought her a gift. The resurrection stone.

Weeks went by and the witch didn’t leave her room. Hermione had been returned to her. The girl now always smiling, always happy. It soothed Bellatrix, for a while at least.

_And I would have to pinch her_

_Just to see if she was real_

_Just watch smile fade away and see the pain she’d feel_

Soon the girl she loved turned cold. Her skin turned grey and she smiled nomore. So, neither did Bellatrix.

They got their happy ending eventually. When Bella couldn’t stand to see her love in pain any longer. Death appeared to her, as if a friend. And so, the Dark Lords most feared lieutenant joined the brightest witch of her age in the grave.

 


End file.
